


post-its on your locker

by kagurasbuns



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, small txt for aesthetic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagurasbuns/pseuds/kagurasbuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wherein komaeda is poetic and writes post-its about hinata that he could’ve slipped into his locker but hides them all in a shoebox instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. november 2013 - january 2014

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i wrote for beta komahina so why nottt have some dorky beta babies!!!
> 
> also i really like the idea of tiny beta ko writing about beta hinata ok. can u imagine this little fluffball of anger scribbling away at these monochromatic post-its and his thoughts abt hinata are just freeflowing aaaa
> 
> this is more or less going to be a series so stay tuned too!! 
> 
> kudos and comments are also greatly appreciated uwu

**post-its on your locker  
** \- murakumo  

 **01**. have i ever told you what an idiot you are? i did? good, i’m just reminding you

 **02**. hinata hajime, aged 17 and a student at hope’s peak academy, just happened to trip on the same spot three times in a row today because he kept forgetting to look at the warning sign. 

 **03**. _stop_ being so affectionate it is _sickening_ and it makes me want to commit a murder 

 **04**. you tower over me and i hate it because you basically have a massive advantage over me— stop picking me up when i’m trying to reach for the coffee jar, i can fetch a stool and _get it myself_

 **05**. you can pronounce serial killers’ names that could probably break a less-than-average person’s tongue but why do you keep stuttering when you speak to me 

 **06**. i don’t smile, i just don’t so please stop telling me to smile more, just cherish the ones i permit to surface okay 

 **07**. i _loathe_ you for cuddling me when we’re watching bad horror films because you’re not scared, you’re taking advantage of the situation

 **08**. i am begging you to stop calling me your boyfriend in public please _STOP_

 **09**. i don’t get your music taste. i don’t understand why you keep watching horror films with me when you get so terrified. i don’t get any of you and it frustrates me 

 **10**. this isn’t wonderland, it’s a wasteland and you won’t be finding any dreams with me, much less love

 **11**. are you blind or are you just so desperate to find out what it’s like to look at death straight in the eye

 **12**. i mean the most offense possible but how does a true love’s kiss solve everything have people deteriorated to the point of this unmeasurable stupidity or have they just lost their faith in everything like me 

         **12.02** and by the way, I am specifically asking you because if stupidity was ever equalized into a person you would be the result for this and these ignorant humans’ children would look up to you so, _so_ much

 **13**. the strange thing about you is that i've never heard you laugh but i always see you smiling

 **14**. you’ve _achieved_ enough, you already left marks on me so stop hugging me all the time 

 **15**. let’s play hide-and-seek. i’ll count from one to ten, no peeking. let’s find out if you would keep looking for me once I've hidden myself


	2. february 2014 - june 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spring is here, and the plants outside aren't just the only things blooming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i updated one day after i posted this thing?? [generalized anime girl voice] EH?! 
> 
> all the astonishment aside, i would like to thank for all the nice comments from the previous chapter. i really, really appreciate your feedback and i hope you enjoy this chapter too !! ^o^

**01**. i hate spring and you just happen to remind me of it every time your dumb grin rudely comes to sight so, yes, I hope you find insects on your bedroom wall tonight

 **02**. can you please stop holding my hand when we’re at the train station? at least i let myself fall asleep on you

 **03**. why do you have so much eggs in every sandwich you pack 

 **04**. love is so destructive and yet people jump at the idea of it. god, has humanity _really_ evolved?

 **05**. i can tell you’re getting bored of the same old love affairs and sob stories being spread around, and believe me, it’s so strange to see you so disinterested in something 

 **06**. call me ‘nekogito’ again, i _dare_ you, because i swear on your pathetic life that the moment you do i will shove a pair of pliers into your mouth and pluck every single tooth you have until you can’t even pronounce that stupid nickname anymore 

 **06.02** i wasn’t actually serious you moron stop looking at me like that i’m just going to flick your forehead jesus christ

 **07**. you look so miserable when you sneeze

 **08**. your habit of using happy emoticons in text irks me so much. just say good morning. don’t attach anything pointless.

 **09**. i hate that i keep remembering you whenever I happen to look at overrated horror novels and dark blue hoodies when I’m outside, i _hate_ it

 **10**. i think we’re the world’s greatest joke thus far together because i have an empty heart and you have an empty mind

 **11**. there are two kinds of people in this world, and it’s either the likes of you or me; the heartless or the foolish

 **12**. you’ve been stared at since you started ~~going out with~~ ~~dating~~ seeing me and why aren’t you getting uncomfortable why are you okay this

 **13**. i saw words that rhymes with my first name at the back of your notebook what is  _the meaning of this_          

 **14**. don’t ever stay up late at night again because you’re talking to me you moron it’s your fault you fell asleep in class today

 **15**. i really wish you would just go away sometimes

            **15.02** you’d honestly wouldn’t rather i would be the death of you, because you have no idea what i am capable of

            **15.03** sometimes you actually make me feel like i’m the idiot when in fact you're the one. it would be foolish to think of safety and protection at this point, wouldn’t it?

 **~~15.04~~** ~~it’s ** _not_** that i’m worried about you don’t get the wrong idea ~~


	3. july 2014—october 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> komaeda's relationship with hinata is best described as a rollercoaster. and all they can both do about it is to fasten their seatbelts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isn't it funny how i updated the day after i've posted this fic, and then the next chapter comes four months later?! i find it hilarious !!! 
> 
> on a more serious note, i do apologize for the very long delay. and i'm also aware that i said something about updating Faith and Misfortune very soon—well, i'm here to say that there's been bad news. i've lost contact with mooks, datKarkatass, the original author, whom i said in my letter would be the series' beta reader. so there's been complications... i know that i'm not particularly obliged to finish a fic since, well, it is just a fic, but i'll see what i can do. for now, updating through little drabbles is kindof my way of compensating the delay. i am truly sorry to the readers, i know i've disappointed some, maybe even many of you. but i still hope you'll like this chapter of this little fic of mine.
> 
> komaeda's thoughts about hinata escalate really quickly.
> 
> t/ws also for: alcohol mention, mention of minor character death & all caps letters

**01**. there used to be a fire standing between us. did the rain die it down, or did you kill it yourself?

 **02**. you make it sound like we're a fairytale, but i'm actually a nightmare

 **03**. you're like a fish that's gone far deep into the water, and now you can't look for a way to go back to the surface. strangely enough, you don't look like you feel trapped at all

 **04.** i generally believe that the world is against me and my family but when i see you under the rain, a cigarette stuck between your snow white teeth, i think otherwise. seeing you frustrated is like hearing a child swear

 **05.** you haven't washed your scarf since you last shared it with me, haven't you? ugh.

 **06.** i keep finding petals of flowers you've sent me ages ago in the pages of my book, are you the culprit behind this disgraceful crime?

 **07.** since it's almost halloween i think we should go to a con. or to the cinemas. or to my house

 **08.** don't tell me to get off my bed and eat breakfast, you're not my mother she's dead.

**08.02** ~~i'm sorry, please don't leave me alone~~

**09.** this is the ultimate reason why i hate crowds, especially when you're with me: you see an old friend or a homeless person you apparently used to live with and you run up to them and let go of my hand. i'm  _small,_ i'll let myself admit it just this once. you're tall. i don't have a fucking telescope with me to locate you all the time, now would you please stop running away?

 **10.** god forbid you buy another shoujo figure when we go to town. no, i'm not wasting my money on you again

 **11.** i told you not to "challenge" the train's doorways! now look at your injuries, i'm going to have to cancel our plans for this weekend!

 **12.** i am SO LIVID WITH YOU RIGHT NOW i could fucking murder somebody in broad daylight and i wouldn't care at all. you are such an idiot. !

 **13**. PLEASE. No. DO NOT PROVOKE ME

 **14.** [There isn't anything attached to this note except the head of a girl figure from a popular anime series. It's crudely secured by duct tape.]

 **15.** you are the  _ **worst**_ boyfriend in the world, you give me headaches instead of kisses and hugs and you make me cry out of anger and not out of joy ! you make me sick to my guts. you're actually a monster in disguise of a sick, happy man who enjoys mentally torturing his OWN BOYFRIEND. i thought you loved me, hinata-kun. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME

[The text is blotted from what seems to be alcohol and tears.]

 

**Author's Note:**

> btw, this is also loosely based on my headcanon that since beta ko hates opening up he practically keeps his thoughts to himself instead - including questions. and he chooses to express these thoughts and questions in this quite dorky way too, so yeah.


End file.
